helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ottonumbers
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ottonumbers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OonaxNonners (talk) 22:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure sweeite =)! You're just having a problem with linking. When you want to put a link, click the button after the 'B '''and ''I. Then, put the name of your group in both 'Target Page/URL' and 'Text to Display' , click "OK" and it will work. If that doesn't work just put Genki Girls Club! (remove the spaces, and that should automatically work. I should also suggest using Classic editor, which is one of the options on the dit button. It's way easier than visual or source. I hope this helps! OonaxNonners (talk) 02:36, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I saw the question you posted on Satou Miki' page, here's where you make them. : ) dreamselfy.com (I had the same question a few years ago) Hope this helps. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:52, February 24, 2015 (UTC) But Maria has been in the DIVAS. since December, and I will be using her. I'm sorry about that, but maybe you can find somebody else? 23:45, March 4, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, it's fine!! : 3 But, on an unrelated note, you replied back. You don't understand, the new editors never reply back to me. I'm convinced that they are afraid of me. : | Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank you~ I'm glad to know I'm friendly. : P Oh! Looking at your H!P Wiki profile, you like Pokemon? Yay, another H!P / Pokemon fan! So... what's your favorite Pokemon? : P (Also, just a reminder, always sign your posts with four ~) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:15, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Your signature is four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~)just take out the spaces. It's easier to get to the talk pages, and people can know who you are. : P So you like Eevee and Wurple? My favorite Pokemon is Banette. It's so cute~ But then again, my list of cute Pokemon is really... different (Kyogre is the #2 cutest Pokemon (Dialga comes in 3rd) in my opinion). Do you have the newest Pokemon games (Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire)? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) We should battle one day~ I love battling! : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:21, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I've been working on a Fairy themed team and a team built around my shiny Charmander. : P Also, have you beat the game and completed the Delta episode? I hated the Delta episode. They FORCED you to do it. O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I really must be one of the few people that hated it. Especially KOing Deoxys in one hit... Oh well, everything else was good, so it's no big deal. : P What other video games do you play? I'm a fan of the Mother series, Smash Bros, The Legend of Zelda, and Kid Icarus. : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I've heard of those franchises before. But you should play Kid Icarus Uprising. It's a good action game and the dialogue is amazing. Especially this gem. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7H1hi3lsCU It also breaks the 4th wall, a lot. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I had that song as my ringtone a few weeks ago. I got A LOT of odd stares, but it's such an amazing song. It's a Pitty (see what I did there!? No... Okay.) that they didn't make that Pit's victory song is Smash. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) You like Fairies too? I love their songs, but they are AMAZING dancers. My favorite member is Mahiro. Sadly Mahiro doesn't get lines... I believe the only two members that get solo lines are Momoka (like in every song) and Miki (BLING BLING MY LOVE). But White Angel is a really good song. It's my second favorite song (Sweet Jewel is my favorite). : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) So your favorite song is my least favorite song (I don't like Super Hero). : P Just curious, but who's your favorite H!P member? I've had several over the years (Kamei Eri from 2006 to 2010, then nobody until 2014 when all the new girls join), but my current favorites are Nonaka Miki, Murota Mizuki, Shimamura Uta, and Taguchi Natsumi. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:36, March 11, 2015 (UTC) That's cool. Being an H!P fan for so long, I've had to see a lot of my favorites go, so graduations is something I'm used to. But I WAS NOT amused with S/mileage (ANGERME) is 2011. Saki graduated, then my favorite was switched to Fuyuka. Three weeks later, she left, then I switched to Yuuka and she graduated a few months later. I then moved to Meimi, hoping for the best. That wasn't fun, that wasn't fun at all. O . O (Also, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~)!) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) My first graduation that I remember was Koharu's (who I was more than happy to see go), but when Eri announced hr graduation, I cried, a lot. I still haven't watched her graduation concert, since I KNOW I'll be crying a lot... ^^; And your signature is four tildes together (~ ~ ~ ~), just take out the spaces. This let's people know who you are... ^^; Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Let me show you a picture. ^^; See, nothing fancy. It's hard to explain, since if I actually typed it, it'll just be my signature (which is shown below : 3). Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The first one, no parenthesis are needed~ But if any of the current members graduate, I would probably cry. Graduations are a sad thing, but hey it happens. It shocks me to see a new H!P. It's different, but it's good. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:13, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad my favorite KSS are now full H!P members (Tagucchi and WadaSaku in KF, Murotan in Anjurumu, Manaka in CG, and Maria and Akane in MM'15). Being a KSS fan is hard, your favorite might leave at any time with no prior notice. It's terrible (I still remember Hirona. I believe if she stayed in the KSS, she would be debuting too). : ( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but Hirona was in for less than a year. She went missing shortly after that attack on the two AKB members, so part of me believes her parents forced her to leave. I love the group chemistry in ANGERME. I love their songs. I like every member, but Murotan is my favorite. She so talented. : ) But MM'15 is still my favorite group. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a C-ute fan (I like Airi though) either, so I understand. CG is way too cute. : P Yeah, a collab sounds good! What do you have in mind exactly? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:45, March 11, 2015 (UTC)